Fan Service
by Fiend Maz
Summary: The Gazette are set for their tour but a big news hits them from their manager. What does Aoi and Uruha have to do with anything? And who said love can't develop on stage? Main pairing: AoiXUruha. Gift fic to Kimbell.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fan Service

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Pairings: **AoiXUruha, RukiXKai

**Warning: **For this chapter: Yaoi/MaleXMale mentioning.

**Summary: **The Gazette are set for their tour but a big news hits them from their manager. What does Aoi and Uruha have to do with anything? And who said love can't develop on stage? Main pairing: AoiXUruha

**Dedicated to:** Kimbell.

* * *

Miyavi, Gackt and Hyde are some of the many big time singers that do fan servicing.

In our modern time, boys aren't the one who demand things but girls.

Fan girls are the main foundation of big time singers. It's fan girls who crazily buy merchandise and tickets like it was their life source.

It is fan girls who demand for yaoi vehemently.

And who does their bidding?

Why, the singers of course. The boys who sing and do what their fan girls want because who will they be without them?

So, what exactly is fan service?

Fan service is when the one being practically worshiped does what the fans want them to do.

In Miyavi's case, it's kissing a guy.

In Gazette's case? It's kissing your band mate.

* * *

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fan Service

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Pairings: **AoiXUruha, RukiXKai

**Warnings: **For this chapter: Sexual Tension, two males making out, mentioning of two males on the bed.

**Summary: **The Gazette are set for their tour but a big news hits them from their manager. What does Aoi and Uruha have to do with anything? And who said love can't develop on stage? Main pairing: AoiXUruha

**Dedicated to: **Kimbell

* * *

"More extreme fan service?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "That's..."

"Mmm... I don't like the sound of that." Kai commented.

"More extreme type of fan service," Their manager spoke with fake exuberance. "It basically means that you, particularly the famous voted pair, are going to be engaging in sexual acts."

Uruha blinked and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "More extreme because we'll actually be _doing _something sexual to each other."

"Who thought of this?" Kai asked.

The manager replied. "As a way of thanking the fans, I made a survey on our main website asking for what they want."

"And they asked for an extreme type of fan service?" Kai asked.

"We should give it to them." Ruki grinned apologetically.

"Right," Their manager grunted. "Aoi-kun and Uruha-kun, you two are the famous pair chosen. The rest of you will do the usual."

**Chapter 1**

_Love is gradual... It develops through time of liking a person even when you aren't aware of it._

Like always, the crowd was wild; screaming themselves hoarse, jumping like they wanted to go to outer space and reaching out as if for the stars.

Thing was, in all technicality, they _were _reaching for the stars.

Because the GazettE were their stars; as searing hot as stars, blindingly bright as stars and mesmerizing like the stars.

To be as hot as a star though...

Uruha grumbled inside as his hand almost slipped from the strings on his guitar again. In a speed that was inhuman, he wiped his hand off roughly using his pants and returned to his strings just in time.

The blonde learned that playing the guitar while making out was actually quite a challenge because the heat was distracting but he and Aoi had practised so many times that it became sort of a bit natural.

A bit because they get carried away sometimes.

He knew that Aoi would be coming soon and it wouldn't do to miss a single note when he was distracted by their 'extreme form of fan servicing'.

The wine he drank before the performance helped him though, as it always did. Playing the guitar felt automatic but he was slightly anxious; it wasn't exactly hard to get a crush on your hot band mate especially if you were making out heatedly as much as they did.

He licked his lips, not wanting his lips chapped when they kissed then smiled at Aoi just before the black haired male stepped into his personal space.

Their lips met and their tongues darted out to meet, tasting each other.

Caramel was the first taste he detected, then followed chocolate. A moan almost slipped past his parted lips. Damn, Aoi tasted good.

He himself probably tasted of wine as he drank whole bottle before getting out on stage.

Uruha stifled a moan that almost slipped from his lips again as Aoi suddenly pushed against him, sensing that he wasn't giving him much attention.

The blonde stepped forward slightly, pushing against Aoi's mouth. His tongue rubbed sensually against the other's appendage as they fought for dominance.

Uruha refused to back down and neither did Aoi. He was using this opportunity to convey his frustrations at not knowing what was inside Aoi's mind and it felt like Aoi was suppressing a feeling inside himself and was using the kiss to show it as well.

The kiss broke all too soon and Aoi lingered in front of him, his breath caressing Uruha's swollen lips before suddenly latching his lips to his neck.

"Nnnn..." Uruha finally moaned, tempted to grab Aoi's black hair to push his co-guitarist closer.

The crowd was really going wild now, he could see Ruki doing his usual hip thrusting and sliding down his microphone holder.

He gasped suddenly as Aoi let go of his neck and bit his jaw obscenely. "Aoi..."

A low chuckle rumbled from his brunette band mate. "Focus! Focus!" Aoi grinned against his lips before walking down the front to the crowd, licking his lips slowly then running it along his guitar strings.

The blonde dazed for a second, his fingers still strumming perfectly as if someone else was playing the guitar slung around his neck. Uruha grinned as he saw his best friend coming over to his side, sticking out his tongue to the crowd and moving it left and right in a mesmerizing way.

The two shared a smile as Reita passed by and Uruha finally moved from his spot; going to Ruki who was now spraying water at the crowd from his crotch area.

Trying not to laugh, he moved into Ruki's view: prepared for whatever craziness his friend would be doing to him.

The brown haired singer grinned mischievously at him, slowly stalking towards him. When he neared, Ruki went behind him and an arm filled with studded bracelets with the hand holding a mic went over his head, keeping him there.

Ruki's lips hovered near the junction of his left shoulder and neck, singing to the mic comfortably as the crowd shrieked to what seemed to be... sexual.

Uruha grinned even as his head started to hurt and he could feel his temple throb; the lights were deadly as were the noise the crowd were making though Ruki's presence near him and singing made him feel better.

Finally their song ended—the last song—and Uruha was released from Ruki who had started grinding into him from behind for fun.

The blonde thanked the crowd and bowed along with the other Gazette members before walking back stage and into his room. He cringed and hit his head on the glass table, sighing loudly.

"Gods..." He lifted his hand to massage his temple, licking his swollen lips.

_Knock. Knock._

The blonde groaned as his door opened but didn't bother to look up; his head was throbbing.

"Coffee?" A low voice said.

Uruha inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell. "Thanks." He murmured, grabbing the cup and taking a sip before turning around. Something flashed in his eyes as he took in Aoi's sweaty and strong form. "You're like a god..."

The brunette chuckled, moving around. "It's so easy to become your god; all I need to do is hand you some coffee."

Uruha grinned despite his headache and hugged his band mate briefly before walking over to his couch, drinking his coffee all the while. "Shut up, Aoi. Coffee makes my aching head feel better all the time."

"I know." Aoi laughed again as he took a seat across his co-guitarist. "Why not ask Ruki to change the lights style to accommodate your eyes?"

The blonde frowned for a second then smiled. "No... It's worth it if the crowd enjoys." He chuckled slightly. "The crowd's noise makes my head ache too though."

"Hmm..."

"Uruha! We're leaving in twenty minutes." Someone shouted from outside.

"Okay!" Uruha shouted back. "You better get back Aoi, they'll go to your room next."

Black eyes rolled. "Doesn't matter... They'll know I'm here eventually."

"You didn't bring anything with you?"

Aoi stuck a hand in his pocket, sliding out his phone. "This and my portable computer... which I need to get. Hold on," With that, black hair disappeared from Uruha's door.

Shrugging, the blonde kept sipping his coffee until it was done. He set it down on a nearby table then laid his head back, massaging his temples. "Hmm..."

His door opened again. "Got it." Came Aoi's voice.

The brunette stopped behind him. "Head still hurting?"

"Mmm..." Uruha hummed his 'yes', pouting.

"Ya, ya, ya." Aoi placed his portable computer down beside the cup he gave Uruha then took off the blonde's own hands and replaced it with his own, massaging slowly.

Red dusted the blonde's cheek and a smug smile broke out. "See? God."

Aoi laughed loudly. "I remember what Reita said all of a sudden. He said: 'It's good that your God is so cheap, just a cup of coffee.' Now it's more than that, also a massage."

"Aoi!" Uruha complained.

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

The GazettE, tired after their performance, retired to their respective hotel rooms. Not surprisingly so, not all of them were asleep yet.

Aoi, as usual, was making his somewhat-done phrases in his portable computer. Uruha and Reita were slumbering. And, Ruki and Kai were chatting in bed.

"Ah... I feel bad for Aoi."

"Leave him be." Ruki's tone was soft; a calming murmur. "He's having fun and I bet he knows what he's doing or about to do."

"Then what about Uruha?" Kai frowned.

"Aoi will do something soon I bet. I can smell it, it's like fish is coming." Ruki laughed. "The effects we worked on was great, wasn't it? The crowd loved it." Ruki said after.

"My eyes didn't." The red head quipped.

"Same." Ruki closed his eyes briefly. "Have you thought of a song for our next album yet?"

"No... I was too busy with confirming everything all around."

Ruki nodded understandingly. "I was too busy thinking of the next batch of obi and CD cover and... yeah." Ruki nodded.

Kai stared. "We haven't even started on the songs."

The brown haired male grinned. "Ideas—general ideas. I was thinking of a futuristic type of feel."

"Right, of course."

"A break from our image would be great." Ruki continued on.

Kai patted his side. "We could blind ourselves in the process. Sounds like fun."

His lover smirked. "Yes it is." Ruki glanced at the clock. "Better sleep; long trip tomorrow."

Kai yawned, blinking slowly. "I suppose but we can sleep in the tour bus."

One brown eyebrow rose. "What do you plan on doing now then?"

A shrug was his response.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Ruki smiled softly. "Night." He kiss the soft red hair of his lover's.

The red head smiled then closed his eyes, snuggling more into Ruki's chest and embrace.

His brown haired lover reached out for the switch, closed the lights and likewise moved closer to Kai.

"Night." Ruki repeated.

"Goodnight." Kai mumbled back.

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

Morning came and the wind was brilliant; not too cold or hot and not too strong nor weak.

The hotel restaurant's terrace was clearly built well and the sky was clear blue with not a cloud in sight to perfect the breathtaking setting.

"Nice weather."

The Gazette was seated separately, Ruki, who was surprisingly not in a bad mood when he woke up, and Kai on one table, the manager and his phones and laptop then Reita with Uruha.

As usual, Aoi was still asleep; having stayed up all night on his portable computer.

"It is a good weather. It'll be great when we hit the road later." Uruha replied to his best friend's idle comment.

Their breakfast was typical for the American hotel they were staying at; scrambled eggs, sausage, corned beef, toast and honey syrup with their choice of fruit juice.

It was enough to make Uruha salivate even though his favorite food was Mentai Korokke Bento.

"Coffee?"

Uruha blinked, startled and turned to the coffee but before a "Thanks" went past his grinning lips, his mouth suddenly dropped the grin and his face became confused as he looked at the waiter.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Coffee, sir?" The waiter said looking very much like he repeated it.

"Yes, can you just place it down for my friend?" Reita answered for him.

When the waiter left, Reita turned a worried expression to his best friend.

"I... Thought it was Aoi. He usually says, 'Coffee?' so I guess I got confused." Uruha answered his friend's silent query.

Something akin to an amused twitch passed on Reita's face before it quickly turned to a smile of amusement. "Selective hearing?"

"Seems like it." The blonde replied.

The rest of breakfast passed by in comfortable silence and as Uruha and Reita stood up to leave the restaurant, the dirty-blonde head turned his head to his best friend.

"How's the 'extreme fan servicing' you guys are doing?"

"Um... is there supposed to be anything wrong?" Uruha replied, dumbfounded.

Reita rolled his eyes. "No, you're just obvious."

The light blush that dusted the cheeks of the guitarist.

The dirty-blonde head sighed. "It isn't hard to just tell Aoi."

"But sometimes he treats me very coldly." Uruha furrowed his eyebrows. "He seems indifferent even when deciding our guitar solo. May be we are both nonchalant."

Reita nodded.

"Hi Uruha!"

The guitarist looked back. "Hey!" He stopped walking and hugged Kai before releasing him and bounding forward.

"Uruha, watch—"

"Ow." He grunted as he hit something solid.

"—out, yeah."

He turned to look at who he had hit.

"Hey, morning."

It was Aoi, who was as handsome as ever; not looking like he had just woken up at all.

"Sorry!" Uruha grimaced. "Oh and morning." He smiled.

"Morning, Uruha."

The blonde turned his face away again as a grin broke in his face until he noticed—"Where's Reita?" He demanded the air as Kai was gone too.

"They left when we started talking."

"Nice of them." Uruha commented sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Aoi replied with a smile. "Eat with me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

It was a blur of blue, silver and green as their tour bus sped through the city towards the next.

The band was relaxing all around, taking their time before they arrive to their destination.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"So how was breakfast with Aoi?" Kai grinned.

"You two left me, that wasn't nice." Uruha chastised.

The red head scratched his head. "But Aoi would've been lonely and I had to go back to Ruki."

"Fine, fine." Uruha finally relented.

"How was breakfast?" Kai repeated.

"Normal; we just talked about guitars and the concert and the 'extreme fan servicing' we feel obliged to do for the fans."

Kai looked at the other, his face serious. "Give me your uke thoughts, Uruha. I know you're gonna be bottom."

"Pffft."

Two heads swung sideways to a laughing Reita.

"You—you guys should trade notes.. Two uke's—oh god. Where's Ruki?" Reita said, laughing and looking left and right for Ruki before turning to his two indignant band mates. "Oh, continue your swapping of notes." He ordered, still laughing.

Uruha opened his mouth to call at his friend's retreating back but Reita only waved.

"Um... Anyway, cmon!"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Uruha replied.

"Nope." Kai replied cheerfully.

"He was asking me if I knew why his bad mood disappeared when I bumped into him." The blonde said, nonplussed.

"He's real smooth." The red head said sarcastically.

"What?"

"What did you say?" Kai 'repeated' innocently.

"I said, it was because he's weird."

Kai slapped his face lightly. "You... are something."

Uruha raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Anything more interesting?"

"Oh, no, but Aoi said he wanted to practice again because I didn't seem to be able to concentrate yesterday."

"Yeah, nothing interesting at all. I don't even know how many times I've been sarcastic anymore."

Uruha blew air out from his mouth. "Am I supposed to be apologizing?"

"No, not really." Kai sighed. "It's gonna be steaaamy."

"What is?" A voice said behind the red head.

Kai turned around to see Ruki. "Oh, nothing."

"Oooh... Reita was right! You guys have uke secrets now." Ruki laughed.

"I told you! It's brilliant isn't it? They're bonding..." Reita said beside him.

"Oh go away." Uruha waved them off, with a playful angry face.

"Ah, they're still bonding, Ruki. We destroyed their moment." Ruki and Reita held up their hands and walked away, grinning.

The two uke's rolled their eyes.

"I'm hungry." The guitarist suddenly declared after a while of silence.

Kai checked his watch and smiled. "We're almost near the restaurant I bet; it's nearly twelve."

"Awesome."

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

It was some hours after lunch that The GazettE reached their hotel, earlier than on schedule and everyone immediately started doing what they were supposed to—familiarize, rehearse and, for Kai, do confirming duty.

But two of the band members stayed in a room, practicing silently.

"Mmm..." The blonde moaned, gripping the hair of his co-guitarist.

Or not so silently.

Uruha's blushing face was held close to the other by Aoi's hands.

They parted.

"It's a bit... distracting, isn't it?" Uruha commented, panting a bit.

"I guess..." Aoi replied noncommittally.

"Can we actually play like this?"

The brunette smirked. "Hey, believe in your 'self-that-plays-guitar', yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Uruha replied, smiling a bit.

"Wanna practice again?"

With a nod, Aoi was kissing the blonde again.

A lap to the lower lip and Uruha opened his mouth to accept Aoi's tongue that immediately started mapping out his hot cavern as if it never had.

Refusing to be passive, Uruha caught the appendage and sucked.

Aoi grunted, pushing him back to the wall.

It was no longer practice but neither paid any mind.

Uruha's hands rose up again to grip on black hair the same time Aoi brushed his blonde hair backwards with a hand before gripping as well.

"Nnnn..." Uruha moaned then gasped as he felt fingers going underneath his shirt to splay across his flat stomach.

His muscles tensed and relaxed, quivering slightly.

"Aoi..." Uruha managed to mumble in the hot kiss.

It snapped the brunette back from their kiss and he pulled back.

"Too heated." Aoi noted. "Let's find the others then have some snack before we need to come back for the concert." He said, blinking back his dazed look.

The blonde just watched as Aoi grinned a bit before grabbing his hand and leaving the room together.

Uruha ran a hand through his hair before breathing out slightly as Aoi dragged him along to wherever. "It'd be impossible to find Kai." He commented.

"Koga should really get him that personal transceiver."

Aoi laughed out loud. "Yeah, that'd be great."

* * *

A/N

So, my first attempt at a GazettE fic. A band that I did not know much about when I started writing but I have researched a lot and learned to really, really love them and, of course, had to revise the chapter.

Some of what you will read from conversations or even small things like "portable computer" are right from each member's mouths.

Although... Uruha may or may not get a headache from noise and lights and coffee may or may not help. Ask him? xD

I do hope Chapter 1 was awesome.

Reviews will be much appreciated! Favorites and alerts will be smiled upon!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Fan Service

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Pairings: **AoiXUruha, RukiXKai

**Warnings: **For this chapter: Sexual tension, two males making out and a bit more, fan service.

**Summary: **The Gazette are set for their tour but a big news hits them from their manager. What does Aoi and Uruha have to do with anything? And who said love can't develop on stage? Main pairing: AoiXUruha

**Dedicated to: **Kimbell

* * *

It was bustling and noisy in the halls, the lights were dim as it lit the floor and doors. The GazettE had just left the stage and all of them were headed towards their room to rest before leaving.

Two figures walked side by side, one of them with their head slightly turned away and the other with a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is happening" Uruha said then warily looked around. "Let's go get refreshments."

Kai nodded, leading the way.

"Confusing doesn't cut it, he's so vague. Nothing is happening, why? It's so frustrating."

They took their refreshments and sat on chairs opposite each other, huddling a bit to not be heard by passing people.

"You can't just expect it to happen like... you know." The red head raised his drink, looking at the other.

Uruha sighed. "Yesterday, I thought something would happen after. What we did was more than fan service practice."

"That's progress."

"Is it really? Nothing changed."

Kai pressed two fingers against his soft lips. "Define nothing."

Uruha gave him a look. "You would think something would've been different but no, it isn't. He—we're—it's like nothing happened."

The drummer nodded. "So... act like something did."

The blonde shook his head. "Is it so simple? I don't think so."

"What do you think it is then?"

Uruha smiled, his eyes clouding over. "It's like finding music. I want it to present itself—I want music to present itself beautifully to me so I'd be amazed yet it takes a while before it does that—before it comes to amaze me."

Kai smiled softly. "Then when it presents itself to you then you'd know, no matter the amount of time, how worth it the wait was."

"Really?" Uruha grinned slightly.

"It's Aoi. He's our amazing hard worker; he won't fail you."

**Chapter 2**

A peaceful satisfied groan left sexy lips as the owner rolled around in the comfortable bed he was sleeping in.

Weak yellow light slipped in the quiet room in the slit between two curtains in the rather large air conditioned room. The cool air ruffled the soft material of the curtains making a pleasant sound to the ears.

The installed radio/alarm on the bedside table lighted up slowly until it was bright then classical music played softly. The red lines flashing six in the morning with a bell to the side that moved side to side.

Sheets ruffled as the music lightly wakes the sleeping occupant. Hands grabbed at a pillow, hugging it close with a groan.

Five minutes later and the male rubbed his eyes before opening them with a resigned sigh. He sat up, looking over at the clock.

Yawning, the male got up and slipped on the hotel slippers whilst stumbling towards the bright bathroom. Eyes squinted, hands running through blonde hair backwards.

He yawned again as he picked up a hotel cup, filling it with water, then placed some toothpaste on his purple toothbrush.

The cup was raised to pink lips and a small sip was made before the toothbrush was inserted in the mouth and the standard moving forward and backward of the arm was made.

Basic hygiene done, he stepped out of the bathroom thirty minutes later in a robe.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Locks were opened and the door swung inward..

"Morning Uruha."

"Aoi?" Uruha asked, clearly taken aback. "Where were you?" He asked as he noticed Aoi wearing the same clothes he wore last night.

"Been... at the roof, smoking."

The blonde shook his head. "What? Since last night?"

A nod.

"The hell!" He grabbed the black haired male inside, shutting the door behind them and pushed Aoi in his bathroom. "Shower and I'll give you my clothes. You're sleeping after; we have until the afternoon anyway."

"Why are you up so early then?" Came Aoi's voice from the closed bathroom door.

"Was gonna walk around—and I will while you sleep."

The shower was opened and Uruha turned to his luggage to look for decent clothes for sleeping then opened the bathroom door and placed it on the counter before closing it again.

He walked towards the covered large window and pushed away the curtains obstructing the view. Uruha folded his arm and leaned it on the glass window, looking below towards the bustling street.

His eyes closed as he concentrated on his breathing, taking in the morning slowly and opening his eyes as he dimly saw red.

The sunrise was breathtaking and a relaxed sigh on his left alerted him of Aoi's presence.

"You can take that walk now." Was murmured close to his ear and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah... Be back in two hours then we can order lunch. Through room service I suppose." He smiled, moving to face the other guitarist.

His breath caught.

Their faces were so close. Uruha cursed silently for forgetting the proximity of the other male but suddenly felt himself being kissed.

His eyes slid shut as his body and mind acted accordingly to the practices he and the other did for their extreme fan servicing.

A hot slick tongue licked his entrance snapping his automatic routine kissing state out.

He was suddenly very _very _aware that it wasn't practice.

"Aoi."

The black haired male pushed forward even more, forcefully pushing his tongue in Uruha's little black hole and raised a hand to grip blonde locks.

A gasp left Uruha's pink, now red, lips.

"Nnn..." The blonde moaned, Aoi's tongue rubbing against his and coaxing it to the others' mouth where it was promptly sucked and nibbled on.

Uruha's back lightly hit the wall, his hand coming up to grip on Aoi's warm shoulder, his eyes clenched closed.

"Aoi... stop." He managed to gasp out as a knee wedged itself between his legs to slowly go up his thighs and rub at his slowly growing erection. "Aoi, please." His grip on the black haired male's shoulder tightened trying to pull the guitarist away from himself.

"C'mon Uruha, don't resist." Aoi murmured, letting go of his almost bruising kiss and licking a path up behind the blonde's ear.

A shudder went through Uruha's lithe frame. "Stop."

Aoi stiffened and pulled away though still maintained near the blonde's space. "You're serious." Was said disbelievingly. He then leaned forward to a wary and panting Uruha and kissed the red lips lightly. "Sorry, I'll go sleep now."

Uruha, still panting lightly, ran his hand through his locks and adjusted his pants. He padded slowly over to the bathroom after making sure Aoi did go to sleep and placed his hand under the faucet.

Cold water poured out as the sensor detected his hands. He cupped his hands and splashed his face thrice then got a soft towel and wiping his face off.

The blonde looked at himself, took a deep breath and—deeming himself decent—walked out of the bathroom then out of his room, sliding the room card key into his back pocket.

"Hey!"

Uruha turned to the familiar voice. "Morning Kai."

The red head tilted his head. "You look flustered."

The guitarist's face promptly turned a light shade of pink.

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

A electronic beep sounded and the door opened, the male stepped in to be greeted by silence as he closed the door behind him. He padded through the short hall and slumped on the wall sideways, his head turning sideways to watch the sleeping male on the bed whose chest was slowly going up and down.

Thoughts of this morning suddenly assaulted him but he felt nothing.

Uruha had spent the whole three hours with Kai, not even noticing that time was moving so fast when they were having fun together and talking. Mostly talking.

Kai had been insistent on making him talk about his... thoughts when Aoi was... whatever he was this morning.

It was awkward but the red head didn't make him uncomfortable, he was pretty sure he was making himself uncomfortable.

There really wasn't any issue anyway, Aoi was just tired and wasn't thinking straight.

Pushing himself off the wall, he stood straight and placed his newly bought alcohol on a table before silently taking one out.

He searched the bar cabinet for champagne glasses and, spotting two, placed them right in front of him.

The Moet & Chandon was fairly easy to open but popped loudly that he winced. Clear liquid flowed smoothly out to the two champagne glasses.

Uruha slowly sipped on his drink, taking out the room service menu and browsing the choices.

A long while later, he was almost about to just lie down and share the bed with Aoi to sleep but the black haired male woke up... in a rather grumpy mood.

Not a morning person, right.

"Why did I opt to stay again?" Uruha muttered to himself.

A slightly gentle glare was directed to the blonde. "Uruha."

Uruha smiled slightly, looking to the side warily. "Yep."

Aoi looked off to the side, closing his eyes as if willing something away with a sigh before turning back to the blonde. "Lunch?"

"Right." Uruha replied, staring at Aoi with a raised eyebrow as he absentmindedly reached for the phone. Once the phone was in his hand, he called room service and ordered randomly.

Silence reigned after he put down the phone, Aoi walking slowly to the bathroom.

Uruha tapped his finger and puffed his cheeks nonchalantly until the black haired guitarist came out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

Awkward silence.

Ten minutes later, the hotel room doorbell rang and Aoi got up to get the door.

A cart was pushed in by a hotel staff and they were presented with delicious and exquisite smelling dishes.

After the staff left, Aoi sat down beside Uruha again and started eating the same time the blonde did.

"What is this called?"

The blonde glanced sideways sharply in surprise. "Uh... I don't know."

"You don't know what you ordered?"

Uruha stuffed his face, shaking his head.

Aoi nodded and awkwardly reached for the champagne glass the blonde had filled earlier. "This is mine right? What is it?"

"Moet & Chandon."

The black haired male took a sip then placed it down.

"Can I have some?"

Uruha blinked, pushing his plate to Aoi. "Sure."

Awkward wasn't the word anymore. It was downright uncomfortable especially after what happened before Aoi went to sleep. Uruha felt it come back to him as the black haired guitarist moved close to him, forking some of his food and eating it.

A sharp sounding clatter made Uruha know that Aoi had placed his utensils down. Hands gently took his own utensils away and he heard another sharp sounding clatter as his own utensils that was taken from him was put down.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked silently. "No—what's gotten into you, I mean."

Aoi chuckled in a breathy manner. "Sorry if I troubled you."

Uruha shook his head. "Not… at all."

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

The crowd jumped, screaming themselves hoarse with big smiles and sparkling eyes to finish their expression.

A few ran forward in futile as they were blocked by large guards who glared at them though it seemed not to have any effect.

Uruha brushed his hair back, blowing air from his mouth then promptly yawned.

He closed the door to the Meet the Fans room and relished in the sound proof room's silence together with his other band mates.

The blonde went to sit down beside Reita, lying his head down on the shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Uruha, it's almost time."

A grumble was the response.

Reita sighed, running a hand through the soft blonde locks before patting his best friend's head.

"Hey,"

Uruha opened his eyes which he placed mahogany contacts on. "Yeah?"

"Here." Uruha's lips twitched a little in amusement as he accepted the coffee Aoi offered him. "Thanks."

He yawned again, running a hand through his hair before drinking the coffee. The blonde licked his lips after.

"Let's go!" Kai said, bounding up. He looked at all his band mates before nodding and crossing over to the door. "Ready?"

The GazettE moved forward and followed as Kai turned around and raised his arms to huddle. They bent forward, their heads touching each others' in the middle of their circle.

"GAZETTE-O!" Kai shouted, bending his knees downward then raising it up slightly before bending again.

"HA!" They all shouted, bending down and bounding up as they released and stood grinning at each other.

Kai turned to open the door and they walked out of the sound proof room.

The noise immediately crept in, their fan girls shouting louder as they saw them.

The GazettE watched in mild amusement and more of understanding as the guards blocking the fan girls cringed at the noise.

Aoi stuck out his tongue, playing air guitar at the crowd who were shrieking in reaction.

The band made their way to the chairs set up for them behind a long table and sat down, bracing themselves for a long mid-afternoon.

One by one the fan girls were allowed entry by the guards.

A girl ran forward with pictures in hand towards Aoi. While the rest crowded over at Ruki, Reita, Kai and Uruha.

"Can you... Can you sign please?"

Uruha glanced over and almost choked on his coffee which he brought with him as he saw the picture of him and Aoi kissing heatedly on their last concert.

Aoi took out his pen and signed it without reaction, smiling to the fan girl.

She hyperventilated. "Th-Thank you!" The girl said, moving on to the others.

Uruha reached over and signed it, smiling rather uncomfortably but not unwilling to save the fan girl time in lining up for his signature.

"Ah... Can you sign please, Uruha-sama?" The blonde guitarist smiled, signing it quickly.

A group of girls suddenly surrounded the front of Aoi's and Uruha's table, cameras in hand with one girl holding a video camera.

Uruha eyed them warily though his face still held his smile in place.

"Um... Can you guys..." The girl with red locks, blushed.

"Can you guys make out for us!" Her brunette friend blurted out.

Uruha nudged Kai slightly as the red head laughed slightly in amusement.

"Please?" The group of girls stared expectantly, cameras and a video camera already on.

Uruha let out a disgruntled sigh that only Aoi heard and slid his eyes toward the other.

"How heated, girls?" Aoi grinned, standing up.

The blonde guitarist stood up as well, punching Aoi lightly on the shoulder.

"Very..."

"Very heated please!" The brunette said.

Aoi's hand shot towards Uruha's blonde hair suddenly, pulling his band mate towards him and crashing their lips together.

The black haired guitarist ran his right hand through soft blonde locks, his left arm circling Uruha's waist.

Uruha moved backwards toward the wall as Aoi deepened the kiss. He gripped his co-guitarist's shirt at the back with one hand and gripped black locks with another.

The girls had moved to the side to see them clearly.

A hot tongue lapped at Uruha's entrance, entering at the slight open of the blonde's mouth.

Aoi rubbed his tongue against Uruha's, eliciting a slight moan. He mapped the mouth he was ravishing, nibbling on the blonde's lower lip teasingly then coaxed Uruha's tongue into his mouth, sucking it and nibbling on it as he gained another moan.

"Aoi..." Uruha lightly moaned, eyes clouding over as his leg suddenly felt like lifting itself to hang on the black haired band mate's waist.

"Stop." Two hands pushed them away from each other, Kai looking at both sternly. "That's enough."

Aoi nodded, panting.

Uruha muttered his thanks in the red head drummer's ear, panting harder than his co-guitarist.

Kai nodded to the blonde then patted Aoi. "I'm pretty sure the girls loved the show but there's a long line for both of you."

The two took their seats, grimacing inside at the long line of girls who were practically raping the air they breathed as if greedily taking in the air they shared with their favorite band though the girls in front were really just hyperventilating from the hot fan service they gave.

"Thanks!" The group of girls shouted happily at their side before leaving in satisfaction.

It was a long signing with a few more favors of Aoi and Uruha kissing for pictures and some wanting to picture with each, both or all of them.

Five hours later they stumbled inside the sound proof room, flopping on couches tiredly.

"Argh." Uruha complained, lying down on a couch.

Kai sauntered over to sit by his side on the floor. "What's wrong Uruha?"

The blonde turned his head towards the other, sighing in irritation. "Aoi likes me. I'd be an idiot to not know."

"But...?" Kai urged gently.

Uruha let out a bitter snort. "I've a feeling he won't—doesn't know how to tell me."

"Give him a chance to tell you then."

"I did! Earlier today, I asked him what was wrong."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What, you expected him to say 'I have the love fever.' or something?"

Uruha laughed.

"Show that you like him, I'm sure he'll know that he can tell you how he feels for you then." The red head continued.

"Hey, I kiss back _and _moan."

The red head grinned. " Show more obvious signs that you like him?"

Uruha rolled his eyes halfway in exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, when two shy hard-headed people like each other, they should know how hard it is for each other to get closer."

Uruha ignored the teasing with a pout. "What kind of signs?"

Kai blinked innocently. "Come unto him?

"Seducing?"

The red head nodded. "Subtly."

Uruha diverted his attention to his co-guitarist lounging on a sofa. "You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout and I'm telling you why, Uruha is coming unto you."

Kai snorted then burst out in laughter. "Fitting! Fitting!"

Uruha grinned. "Twenty-one days until Christmas but I'll get my present before then."

* * *

A/N

I'm terribly sorry for the epic late update.

Hopefully, I was able to depict each band member's personality properly.

Thank you to all who put me on their author and/or story alert.

And to those who put this story on their favourites, thank you as well.

Much thanks to those who commented on Chapter 1; you made me feel happy and that it's worth writing this.

Comments and faves are appreciated :)

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Fan Service

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Pairings: **AoiXUruha, RukiXKai

**Warnings: **For this chapter: mentions of alcohol overdose, two men kissing, excessive teasing and... fluff.

**Summary: **The Gazette are set for their tour but a big news hits them from their manager. What does Aoi and Uruha have to do with anything? And who said love can't develop on stage? Main pairing: AoiXUruha

**Dedicated to: **Kimbell

* * *

The tour bus was silent, only rustles of bodies moving in their designated beds and the roar of the engine along with soft snores that were almost unheard.

Light was being filtered in through the windows as the sun rose therefore basking the occupants of the bus in its orange embrace.

A blonde shifted, a smirk seemingly permanent on his face.

Pink lips opened and closed, his body shifting as if having too much energy to stay still.

The bus was now basked in yellow, some of the light hitting half the contented sleeping blonde's face.

"Mmm..." Blurry eyes blinked slowly trying to get accustomed to the light filtering in the bus at him.

The blonde shifted and looked around, eyes finally settling on his cellphone under his arm. Picking it up, he eradicated himself from his bunk bed and stood, yawning.

"Morning, Uruha."

Uruha looked to his left and smiled. "Morning, Kai." He said sleepily. " Let's go to the relaxation room." Uruha nodded at the direction.

Kai smiled in amusement of the name. "Relaxation room?" He repeated as he stood up from his bed to go to the 'relaxation room' which was really a separated part of the bus full of bean bags, couches, pillows and a few tables.

"What better name for it, right?" Uruha waggled his eyebrows playfully.

The red head's cheeks bloated as he tried to hold in his laughter.

As soon as they settled on their respective bean bags, Kai prodded the other.

"How's it going with Aoi?"

Uruha stayed silent for a while, his lower lip jutting out.

"Don't tell me you have no idea what to do." Kai groaned.

"Shut up, Kai." The blonde punched the other's arm lightly. "I'll use my sly seduction."

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"You know, I'll go be a... A ninja in seducing."

"How... interestingly special."

"I'm serious, it'll work!" Uruha defended. "I'll just have to make sure he's in the right mind unlike the time in my hotel room."

The red head rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure, whatever you say. I'm pretty sure Aoi would appreciate whatever 'ninja seducing' you have in store for him." He shifted slightly, his face turning inquisitive as he opened his mouth again before the blonde had time to defend his 'skill' again. "What... what do you think it'll be like?"

"What?"

"What do you think you and Aoi's love will be like?" Kai rephrased. "Me and Ruki is more of the understanding and equal ground kind of love, I suppose."

Uruha blinked, becoming serious yet reminiscent all of a sudden. "I think it's like finding music. I keep pushing myself into music so that it would present itself beautifully to me and I'd be amazed yet it takes a while before it comes to amaze me. When it does though, I'd immediately know that no matter the amount of time I waited, it's worth it."

Kai smiled softly.

"It's the warm and relaxing but passionate kind of love is what I think."

**Chapter 3**

The curtains were drawn, shielding the room from the glare of the afternoon sun leaving only the weak yellow lights from lamp shades to illuminate the room and its occupants. Soft noises floated around the otherwise peaceful room.

A door opened, allowing entry to a man before being closed again. The black haired man gazed at the bed, watching the now awakening form.

Uruha groaned, his eyes opening and it took him a while to recognize the ceiling of the hotel room they checked into yesterday morning.

"Fuck..." He muttered, gripping his head and closing his eyes when the world started to spin. "What did I drink last night?"

"Nothing."

The blonde twitched to the left in slight irritation as the voice sounded loudly in his throbbing head. "What?"

"You didn't drink anything."

"Aoi?"

"Hm?"

Uruha shifted slightly, opening his eyes carefully at his co-guitarist and taking in the ruffled and messy black hair to slightly red eyes down to Aoi's open black polo and black pants that seemed so close to falling off.

"What happened to you?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"You hit your head pretty hard last night but you've also been sick so—" Aoi gestured at his dishevelled appearance. "—I've been taking care of you since last night."

The blonde pursed his lips.

"Uruha,"

"Un?"

"Are you okay? Do you want painkillers?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"Advil, please." Uruha muttered. "Do you know where Kai is? He was with me when I... Fainted, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him."

Uruha opened his eyes slowly, gripping the sheets covering him trying to make the world stable. He slowly sat up, looking at the table beside him that held a cold pack and some water bottles that Aoi probably drank.

"Hey,"

The blonde looked up cautiously so as not to make the world start spinning again. "Kai,"

The red head walked closer and sat down on his bed. "You had slight alcohol overdose. I didn't really tell them this." Kai shrugged, already knowing why Uruha was looking for him.

"Why?"

"I knew that everyone, and especially Aoi, would be worried like shit just by seeing you passed out on the floor. You're actually light, you know that? I carried you all the way to our kitchen in here just to make it seem like you hit your head being clumsy."

Uruha scrunched his face up in confusion. "I didn't even drink that much."

"It was probably a terribly concentrated mix." Kai said. "You ordered it."

"I just wanted to try. Fuck," He cursed, clutching his head. "How long have I been knocked out?"

Kai grinned. "Oh, only Aoi took care of you as he insisted it and he has been since yesterday night."

"Here, drink up."

Uruha blinked in surprise as a pill and water was presented to him but groaned immediately as his head started throbbing painfully and he close his eyes.

"Sorry," Aoi said, moving over to get closer to his blonde friend. "Hey,"

A finger prodded his lips and the blonde, who was frowning in pain, parted open his lips and accepted the pill that Aoi dropped lightly in his mouth before drinking the water from the glass that was pressing against his bottom lip.

"Thanks, Aoi." Uruha mumbled, slightly flushed. He moved to lie back down on the bed, waiting for the medicine to take effect.

"Okay, I'm going. Aoi?" Kai asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine," Aoi replied.

"Great, I'll leave you to it then."

Uruha opened his eyes after the door closed and met Aoi's gaze.

"Has it started working?"

"Sort of."

Aoi nodded, moving closer and sat down beside Uruha in the king sized bed. He sighed, laying his head back as he closed his eyes.

The blonde glanced at his co-guitarist before closing his own eyes shut, revelling in the silence that was slightly heavy.

"Hey, what really happened? I doubt you'd get sick from hitting your head and fainting." Aoi said suddenly, looking down at his band mate.

Uruha opened his eyes again as the medicine started to work completely, meeting Aoi's gaze again before looking away.

The black haired male breathed in deeply. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just worried, Uruha."

"I had alcohol overdose and—before you ask—no, I didn't drink a lot. A drink that was too concentrated did this to me or at least, that's what Kai thinks."

Aoi nodded slowly, taking it in then stopped, seemingly remembering something. "Wait... That bar we saw that had weird Disney decorations all over?"

Uruha grinned. "Yeah. I really will not judge a book by its cover ever again even in places."

Aoi snorted. "Oh wow, Uruha. You drink so much and a bar that seemed like it was for kids gets you alcohol overdose. You're amazing."

"Hey, let's see you drink it."

"I rather not, really."

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

The air conditioner whirred, cooling the pristine bedroom in the hotel suite. All the lights were on, a yawning blonde sitting on the bed leafing through a magazine and looking up when a gust of wind blew by him.

"Feeling better?" Aoi asked, pushing open the door with his back as his hands were full holding two cups of coffee and a medium sized brown paper bag.

"I'm fine," Uruha replied, putting away the magazine.

"Sure you won't go fainting on me?" Aoi teased.

Uruha huffed, accepting the steaming cup of coffee and sipping some before pulling it away from himself with a grimace. "Hot,"

Black eyes rolled. "Obviously,"

"It could have only been steaming because the temperature is colder than the liquid inside." The blonde replied in mock annoyance. "Thank you," He said softly afterwards.

Aoi looked over, a smile playing on his lips. "Sure, no problem." He pulled out a croissant carefully wrapped in paper and handed it over then getting himself one as well and biting into it. "It's good,"

Uruha nodded, taking a bite. "Tomorrow's the concert already, right?"

"Yes,"

"So... we're practising later?"

"Yes,"

The blonde nodded absently, taking another bite off the croissant. "This is actually really tasty." He commented nonchalantly.

Aoi nodded and Uruha really couldn't blame him for not even justifying his comment with an answer; it was such a feeble attempt at prolonging their conversation.

And so, he said: "Thanks for taking care of me."

The black haired male smiled again. "Thanks for telling me." He looked over.

"It's no big deal, really. Kai just kept it because you guys would get overly worried." Uruha grinned at the other before focusing on his croissant and coffee. He settled in comfortable silence, eating and drinking his breakfast away while enjoying his co-guitarist's company. After finishing his drink and croissant, he laid the paper cup and paper down on the side table and shifted to make himself comfortable on the bed. Just when he was about to close his eyes, a shadow cast over him and he looked up to see Aoi hovering over him.

"Aoi?" Uruha murmured questioningly. His eyes widened slightly as his co-guitarist leaned down to press their lips together before sliding his eyes closed and pressing back.

The blonde's mind was in peace, the sweet kiss erasing anything but Aoi and one lingering thought of his talk with Kai. Uruha didn't know how long they stayed like that, not even bothering part their lips open as they both somehow knew that this meant so much more than any heated kiss, but when it did end, the blonde felt like it was too soon.

"If you still—" Uruha took a deep breath and released it slowly. "—don't know if I like you or not then you're impossible." He refrained from wincing at the not-so nice sentence he turned out to have said.

Aoi stayed still for a while, staring at him blankly before furrowing his eyebrows and slumping back on the bed. He opened his mouth before closing it again then smiled softly. "I would be, wouldn't I?"

"Yes," The blonde dead panned.

"Don't be like that, it's easy to mistake a person's action when you're clouded with your own like for them." Aoi murmured softly.

Uruha sighed. "Guess I should be really blunt to get through to you."

"I ain't thick-headed!" Aoi said indignantly. "What I did was a common thing for people who like others!"

"Uh-huh. Could fool me."

The black haired guitarist puffed his cheeks and looked away playfully as the other started laughing hard. "Careful, you might injure yourself from laughing."

Uruha swatted his companion in the arm. "It was a drink! Seriously, you should really try it!" He said before chuckling.

"Force me." Aoi stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Oh yeah?" The blonde grinned. "I will!"

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

Lights glared brightly then closed abruptly before opening again then spreading out all over the stage in different colours as it opened and closed in different intervals.

Strings sounded loudly from the many stereos all around that were wired into two electric guitars that were held by head-banging guitarists accompanying the heart-thudding drum beats.

Ruki lifted and stomped his foot on the platform in front of him, gripping the microphone in his hand tightly as he sang while giving a smouldering stare at the energetic audience who were head-banging together with the guitarists.

He pumped his fist in the air and shouted, smiling as the audience did the same.

Uruha and Aoi glanced at each other then at Ruki before throwing their guitars behind them and grabbing at each other.

"Man..." Uruha muttered.

"You're not going to faint on me, are you?" He teased, burying his hands in soft blonde locks.

"No!" Uruha replied loudly, doing the same to black locks and gripping.

"Good for me." Aoi leaned in, hesitating slightly before sucking at the blonde's bottom lip. "... And you."

"Hm..." Uruha said, slowly entering Aoi's mouth with his tongue, his free arm slipping inside Aoi's black shirt and pressing the sweaty back closer.

The black haired guitarist chuckled lightly. "Mm... Our fans will be pissed we're putting more of a show today." He said, nibbling and sucking at the appendage in his mouth. "Oh well, last concert privileges."

"Mnn... yeah." Uruha agreed, stroking Aoi's back. "Fuck, hey, don't go there." He muttered as he felt Aoi's fingers slipping inside his pants.

"I'm not going to strip you." Aoi muttered back, pulling away from their lazy kiss and latching onto Uruha's sweaty neck, sucking. "You taste good."

"What?"

"I said you tasted bad." Aoi smiled, licking near Uruha's pulse.

"Shut up."

"Hmm..." Aoi glanced at Ruki again to see him staring at them. He pulled away from Uruha, grinning at the lightly panting blonde who was looking at him surprised. "Ruki." He said simply.

The blonde slid his eyes over and grinned sheepishly. "Oh,"

They pulled away and grabbed a hold of their guitars, starting to play again.

Uruha glared at Kai as he heard the other laughing through all the noise of the crowd.

The red head drummer just winked and grinned cheekily at him.

*~*~*Fan Service*~*~*

Huffs of breath sounded in the dark cool room, light streaming in a straight line from the slit under the door just enough to allow anyone in the room to see their shoe clad feet. A thud sounded followed by a sharp intake of breath and a breathy chuckle coming from two males.

The blonde closed his eyes for a second, the fingers running down his supple spine making him let out a shuddering breath. He was getting dizzy from the body heat emitting from behind, pressing against his back hard that it caused delicious friction on his nipples and erection.

"Mnn..." Uruha jerked as the shell of his ear was licked.

"Uruha."

"God..." He gasped out before groaning as the said man thrust against him. The blonde could feel his co-guitarist's clothed erection rubbing against his clothed ass.

"Yeah, I am your God, huh?" Aoi grinned teasingly, turning the blonde around to face him.

"Yeah, poor me." Uruha cringed as his hair was pulled back but immediately relaxed as a hot tongue dragged itself from his jaw to the side of his sweaty forehead.

"A-ah..." Uruha gripped the brunette's jacket, his legs trembling from the heat pooling in his stomach.

"Me being your God makes life a lot better any day." Aoi stated.

"Right... Sure." The blonde acknowledged, pushing away the urge to roll his eyes.

"Glad you noticed and agree." Aoi murmured, his lips grazing Uruha's neck before he opened his mouth and promptly bit into the skin.

"Uugh... Fuck," Uruha reached back and grabbed a fistful of black locks, arching himself back into the black haired guitarist's body. "You know, this isn't fair; I was supposed to be the one doing the seducing first."

A breathy chuckle brushed the blonde's neck. "Aw... You can still do it, you know, I'd hate to miss something like that. And what can I say? I'm just sneaky that way."

Uruha ignored him. "Won't the others be looking for us?"

"Nah... I told Kai to take care of it." Aoi mumbled to his neck, still lapping at the sweat. "He already has all our things in the bus."

"That's our Kai." Uruha smiled before pouting. "Except he was the one I told my master plan to. This really isn't fair." Uruha complained though clearly not caring much. He tugged at black locks again, turning around to face the other.

"Not fair at all." Aoi agreed, leaning closer and connecting his lips together with the blonde's. "Though considering... I already had you before now."

Uruha's eyes slid shut, pushing his co-guitarist closer as the other mapped out his mouth. He hooked his leg around the slight waist, trying to get as close as possible to the warm heat. "In your head, maybe."

Aoi went lower, littering kisses and licks down the sweaty jaw to the neck and finally to a lightly heaving chest. His hand released blonde locks and joined the other hand that was pushing up the sticking shirt. He trailed his way to a perk nipple with his tongue, sucking hard and biting lightly when the blonde moaned. His hand let go of the shirt and started tweaking the other nipple, flicking and pinching in intervals.

"Ngh... Fuck... Aoi." Uruha panted heavily, slamming himself on the wall to keep balance until Aoi released his shirt completely and lifted him up with his other thigh. Taking the hint, he hooked his other leg around the slight waist and grasped the black shirt his co-guitarist was wearing with one hand.

Aoi stepped forward, pushing the blonde onto the wall to ease some weight off himself.

"Hey," Uruha panted.

The black haired guitarist let go of the wet pert nipple and looked up, the other hand not stopping in its ministration.

"We... shouldn't do much here."

Aoi's face scrunched up in question before looking around and making an annoyed face before slowly easing away. "Forgot we're still here... The staff might come in." He muttered lowly, obviously not pleased.

Uruha grabbed his co-guitarist's chin, roughly kissing him briefly. "God... If you want it so badly..."

A teasing smile cracked the black haired guitarist's face. "Yeah..." Aoi laid a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "I want it badly."

Uruha flushed slightly. "Stop teasing me."

Aoi laughed. "Later then." He said, moving away and letting the blonde put down his legs. "Let's fix ourselves then go eat with the others." He smiled.

"Yup," Uruha smiled but it quickly fell into annoyed panic. "... How are we getting there again?"

"We..." Aoi bit his lip, quickly pulling out his phone. "Kai better not have left us yet."

"Yeah... because if we get hoarded by fan girls trying to hail some sort of transportation, I'm blaming you. Just saying."

"Right."

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the epic long wait... again Unfortunately, writing a story isn't just placing your hands on the keyboard and immediately typing—it requires me to think of what they do and how I'll make the story progress naturally and with reason. So, me, like everyone else, naturally not knowing anything much about the GazettE is still rendering me handicap in thought process because I refuse to write, much less post, a story where it isn't even the least bit plausible that they do the things I wrote them doing.

But, still, thanks for anyone and everyone who are still reading and watching me. Your patience is awesome.

I hope their relationship moved normally...

Like always, comments will be appreciated very much and favourites will be happily looked upon.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading even if it took a while for me to put this out.

PS. Did you guys get what I talked about at the first part?

"Warm and relaxing but passionate." It's sort of deep but not really.

Comment to let me know what you think it means!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
